A Fine Line
by Aegisshi
Summary: Locked away from the world and from every possible contact, except from your capturer. Dramione
1. Prologue: Ares

Listening to the album of Avenged Sevenfold – Nightmare

Disclaimer: Never have or will own Harry Potter. This is a disclaimer for all the upcoming chapters.

Hey all,

First of all: Big thanks to my lovely beta Tiff, who has saved my writing life from a downright disaster. I truly recommend her stories on cupcake0118. Thanks again! :D

Second: This will be my first time ever that I've joined a fanfiction competition and wrote in name of that competition. This is my entry for the 'Greek Mythology' competition from Laux14. Tell me what you think of it and please leave a review! It's very important for me as competitor!

I truly hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

**Ares**

'War is never beautiful', that's what people say, but that's just because they co-relate it to the happenings during a war. Many die, because they are weak. I'm not talking about physically, but mentally.

'Empathy' is a poisonous word as it will kill people slowly and painfully sooner or later. They die. Not that I mind as it gives me more pleasure how some people stand up before the person who is going to be killed. Begging to be killed instead, and in the end both die. 'Untrustworthy' is what I am.

Let me say it again: 'This is war'. You dumb pathetic human beings clearly don't understand what the word 'war' means.

Well I guess it can't be helped that you were born intolow society. However it's your own fault that you're idiots. Incompetent fools like you just have to learn it in the hard way; by leaving to the other world.

In case your little mudblood brains still don't get it; war is 'kill or to be killed'. Like the famous Charles Darwin once wrote: 'the survival of the fittest'. If you wonder how I would know anything about you,then you are clearly not one of the brightest.

Get it out of your head that I am in any way interested in your sort. I'm a strategist. Ever heard of "keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer". Well I twisted it a bit as I can't in any way keep a mudblood close in my inner circle, so I've studied and prepared instead.

And this, this is just the beginning. Just close your eyes and let all your senses taste the first victory. Can't you taste it? Feel it.

Can't you also hear the perfect synchronised choir and symphony; the screams of agony, the laughs of enjoyment, the fire crisping, the wood turning into charcoal and the thunderous feet running to or away from someone? Take a deep breath and exhale your surroundings. It's happening, you and I know it. If you don't, just open your eyes and look. Even I can't resist the smile on my face when bracedwith the sight before me.

It's splendid, like a beautifulpainting with every warm colour; chocolate brown, bright yellow sun with strikes of yellow ochre, magnificent claret and splashes of fresh blood red.

I moan at the scene before me; how everything floats so exquisitely together. I again close my eyes to savour it all in, until I hear hurried steps towards me. An annoying mosquito.

"Stupe-"

"Silencio!" I crack a smile when I gaze at my victim. Well isn't it the famous mudblood, and so desperately trying to escape from me now? I couldn't hold my low chuckle as I let myself dissolve in a black smoke to catch her. This is so much fun without any effort.

I yank on her mane, and pull her down tothe ground. She tries to yelp, but no sound comes out.

"Such a way to greet me, mudblood. Having fun? I am."

I hover above her with one foot on her stomach, my hand still in her mane to prevent her from escaping, though she attempts it, with her remaining strength. I let her try her futile act as it's always a pleasure to see someone so frustrated and I also hate to wait; I pull her dirty curls hard to force her gaze to mine.

"Once a filth, always a filth." I look her over and don't even try tohide my disgust.

"See this?" When her eyes never leave mine, I turn her head roughly to the picture.

"See this! The warm colours? Beautiful, isn't it? And you see that? The cold, the darkness and the void? The colourless and lifeless bodies eating dust. I assume you know to whom I am referring."

"That's where you all will lay, on the ground or six feet under." I flash her one of my rare bright smiles, until I feel something wet on my cheek. Spit. How dare she! I stamp on her stomach hard to see her face crumple in pain and hold back her tears. So vulnerable.

"This is what makes you all so weak. It's disgusting! Your sort will eventually die out without our help."

I can't help to pull on her hair again as if she were a ragdoll.

"But don't worry, mudblood. I won't kill you. I'll just tear you apart; limb" I indicate her right leg, then her left leg "from limb." going up to her two arms and lastly her head. I let her head go. She slowly moves herself deeper into the ground. Her soiled eyes fix on mine like a damn open book; fear, anger, sadness, and is that pity? I growl and take her on the crook of her shirt.

"Now don't try and dig your own grave yet. We still have so many fun things to do." I wait and spit the foul word out: "Granger."

After I remove my foot, I let my finger travel from her forehead to her smutty eyes, to her dirty nose, chapped lips and lastly her fragile throat. Her pulse quickens as I slowly pass each of her senses. My hand lazily claps her throat, finger by finger. A too-hard pressure could snap her throat in half, or block her breathing for good. A chuckle escapes. This power to have overone's life always feels so euphoric.

I close my eyes again as I slowly let myself dissolve into black smoke again. She squirms when she realises what is happening. When I open my eyes I give her a cruel smile in which she finds new strength to try and escape. She opens her mouth to scream, but my spell prevails.

"Don't worry. You won't die. Yet." This time she lets her tears stream freely as she stops fidgeting under my hold.

"Hermione!"

She opens her eyes, in which I find a light sparkle of hope. I chuckle when her eyes vanish into blackness. My grey orbs never leave the black haired Wonderboy. I cannot containmy glee, when I think of all the things I can do to her. Until the day Potter will find her; broken and mentally disabled.

I make a whirl around him and laugh loud enough for him to hear. I give him one last look, before I let myself completely dissolve from the war zone by blending in with the burnt ashes.

Finally, a reward for all my hard work.

* * *

A/N Simple encouraging words mean the world to me. Please leave a review. This story has a slow start to the core. Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 1: Apollo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...*sighs*

Listening to random singles of K-pop 'Super Junior'.

Have to love Tiff again for her quickness and patient! Big thanks! \o/

This is a following up to my story for the entry of the 'Greek Mythology Competition' of Laux14

* * *

**I have probably done some injustice to my previous chapter, because not even one person reviewed at all! *looks at the views* I hope this chapter will make it worth to review…**

**Thanks Insanegirl190 for fav'ing this story :)!  
**

Please enjoy the read!

* * *

**Apollo**

I sit on the window-sill embracing the only light that spreads through the gloomy black room. I eye the balcony and the forest. Time has been untraceable since the day I was imprisoned. The only way to guess the date is by the slow changes of the seasons. This year will be another year to see the colourful leaves come off the tree and get carried away by the late summer's breeze. Winter will soon follow again as I touch the coldness of the window.

There's no comprehension in the whole situation; why I have been captured? I'm not being tortured to give any information about the Order which is an utmost illogical happening. There aren't any Death Eater that know of my existence either; save one.

Which deducts all the possibilities to one; that I'm under the 'protection' of Draco Malfoy, the capturer and my only visitor. He's someone who won't kill me nor someone who will let me go. I won't understand his way of work and I've been mulling over every detail.

The mystery around him has only gone uphill. It happened a few months ago;

_The door opened with a soft click. I didn't have to guess who it could be. My senses were already accustomed to__ the way he opened the door, and the way he laid down next to me; sophisticated, false gentleness and security, feelings he knows that every woman craves __for in a man._

"_Granger." He said huskily, hovering above me. I tried to discover his mood out by eyeing him through my peripheral vision. I held my breath in when I saw his bloodied hand. His pressure on my back increased as he slid my hair over to one side. He brushed his lips over__ my shoulder, before his attention drew to my neck._

_A contented__ sigh slipped from __my mouth. Not a reaction I wanted to produce when I felt his crafted hands going farther down._

"_Malfoy."_

"_Shut up."_

_I closed my eyes when he gently nipped my earlobe. The raw feelings coursed through my body until I felt a droplet of liquid run down my cheek and onto my pillow. Blood. I immediately turned my head and gasped when I noticed the gash on his left cheek._

"_You're bleeding!" I shouted and tried to manoeuvre my way out, but bumped into him accidentally. Without a flinch he laid on his back as if there was never an interruption, he pulled back __and settled me on his lower abdomen. My eyes were plastered on the clear view of all his injuries._

_His once white oxford shirt was drenched in blood and the sheets were dangerously starting__ to turn red too. The appearance was suffocating. I realised that this was not what I would ever want._

_His hand shot up and grabbed my wand hand tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed._

"_You're hurt. You need to be healed."_

"_Don't." He growled and threw his wand to the other side of the room while his other hand pulled my face closer to him._

"_No, stay here and lay still!" Pushing myself off him I rejected his advances._

"_No, you lay still!" He lured with a smirk on his face but faltered and shot me a murderous look when I nudged his wound on purpose._

_With a quick turn I retreated from the bed to my private bathroom. As fast as I could I grabbed the closest item that would serve __as a bowl and let it drop in the sink. The flow of hot water finally calmed my rapid pulse, until a girl in the mirror stared back at me; a girl with chestnut hair, brown eyes, pale skin, pink lips and a trail of blood on her cheek. The steam soon obscured my reflection._

_I glanced with subtlety at Malfoy and could clearly see his heavy breathing and the sweat droplets were covering his brow. As expected as I put my hand on his forehead, he pulled away. However, those mere seconds was enough to feel the warmth radiating from his body without touching him._

_My tongue clicked against my palate, while I scanned through the room. My gaze fell upon the bottle of Firewhiskey that shined through all mess I had created over time. With quick strides I reached for the halfway-downed bottle._

"_I never thought you were a drinker, Granger." He huffed and tried to chuckle. "Or nervous? Now you finally have the chance to kill me?"_

"_I'm not like you! If I'm going to drink, I'm going to drink away my sorrows; I have never tried to kill you." I retorted._

"_You can't kill me,"_

"_Are you baiting me?" I gulped as he revealed the wounds on his chest._

"_Because you're too naive for your own good."_

_I paused for a split second. His grey __eyes__ were focused on mine while I tried to search through his. There was no hint of malicious nor prank behind them, but something else. I couldn't comprehend him._

"_Fuck! Mudblood!" He cried in pain as I let the Firewhiskey drip above his chest._

"_Sorry." I wrung the hot cloth and put it on his forehead._

_With utmost caution I picked up the white cloth and disinfected his most painful injury. I ignored his groans and I tried my best to concentrate._

"_Why are you doing this?" He whispered. I dipped the cloth with alcohol again._

"_You're one of those incompetent fools," He uttered as he put his arm over his eyes. The damp cloth fell from his forehead._

"_Why are you doing this then?" I asked while I put the cloth back on its place. His mouth turned into a sneer._

"_Why? Granger, truly? We're at war!" He sat up in anger. The red spotted dirty towel spat with __vigour__ into the water._

"_For what cause? To make it a better world? By killing hundreds of mudbloods like me? Why don't you kill me? __What am I? You're hundredth kill? Or have you already surpassed that number?!"_

_I gasped when he pulled me by the collar, our noses just touching._

"_You're walking on thin ice. Don't temp me." His treat only gave me more courage to continue._

"_In the end, Malfoy, you'll only be played like a puppet by your dear Dark Lord."_

_The loud clap and the stinging pain on my cheek forced me back before I fell on the ground._

"_I said stop! I will kill you!" He hurled. The metal bowl clashed on the__black, marble floor__. The warm water streamed in every direction. I rose up before it reached me._

"_You don't want to hear it, because you know it's true! You're living in an illusion!" I screamed angrily, __my fists clenched by __my side. My eyes started to prickle with tears wi__th each step I take, closer to him._

_He sat while he stared me with coldness. His wound had reopened, and blood started to trail down his chest again._

"_Do you have a death sentence?" I stopped at his grim words and kept myself __at arm-length from him._

"_Yes! Why don't you kill me?" I coaxed._

_With all the burned hatred and anger brimming to the surface, I took the last step forward, right in front of him, surrendering myself for the last blow. I didn't care anymore._

"_Kill me, Draco."_

_Silence filled the space and the tension was strong. His eyes bored into mine and his mouth was tied together in a fine line. He wouldn't do it, because all he wanted was for me to stay alive; captured and surveyed by him, a psychopath. They have no logical reason behind everything they do and for them there would never be one._

_All of a sudden a glimpse of metal shone in my view. I turned to the object inside the gap of the nightstand; a sharp knife. Before he got time to react what I've seen. I grabbed the knife with one swift movement._

"_Granger." He said with a deep voice._

_I closed my eyes and raised the knife at myself._

"_No!"_

_I hissed in pain when I felt a big cut marked my palm. Blood began to flow from the opening._

"_Your life is not yours to take, it's mine! Don't ever think-"_

"_Look. My blood is red." I giggled when I saw his incomprehension. I pushed my hand on his injury. Red mingled together; there wasn't even the slightest colour difference. He hissed and took my hand away__._

"_Red like yours. You've been killing people who have red blood, just like yours."_

_The knife slipped from his hand and hit the ground with a loud metallic sound._

"_You're pathetic." His arms trapped me as he let his front rest on my stomach, until he brought my hand to his mouth and licked the blood away. Taking the cloth on the side of the bed he ripped a stroke of the cloth with alcohol and bandaged it over mine. In the end he bound a knot carefully so it would serve its purpose long enough. After that incident he looked up, his gaze aflame._

_My breath hitched when he rounded me surprisingly up onto the bed. His face was hovering above mine, eyeing me attentively. The back of his hand stroked my cheek softly when his lips lowered bit by bit, before connecting fully with mine.__ It was an undefined kiss in my remembrance._

_Then his tongue slowly caressed my lower lip, until his teeth gently started nibbling it. Gradually his mouth worked his way up by giving me uncountable tender pecks starting from the chin. A tear rolled down my cheek._

_He froze when he tasted the saltiness. Pulling away he scanned my eyes, I couldn't prevent another tear escaping__. Eventually he backed off and turned around to lay on his side, his back faced to me._

"_Sleep." He mumbled._

"_Your wound..."_

"_Sleep."_

_Sleep didn't find me. Every detail of our last act replayed again and again like a damaged recorder. I turned around to take a peek at him._

_Trying to examine the wound on his chest by looking past his blood stained shirt, I sighed in relief when I saw the blood marks had turned dark brown._

_The contour of his aristocratic and carefree face while he was asleep made me wonder how a cruel man could have those features. My fingers traced the cut on his cheek, followed by my lips. I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, embracing the warmth that was __once gone._

* * *

A/N Apollo, the god of healing. While I was writing I was thinking it doesn't have to mean 'to be healed psychically', it can also mean 'to be healed psychologically'. I hope it was a success. Tell me what you think about it just by hitting that button 'Post Review'.


	3. Chapter 2: Artemis

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but J.K Rowling's.

A/N: Listening to trailer music. So inspiring to get into the atmosphere!

Have to hug Tiff again for her great scan over all my errors. Thanks so much to make it readable!

Originally third and last part for my entry to the 'Greek Mythology Competition' formed by Laux14, however not the last chapter of this story.

After this chapter my writing style will probably change in point of view (POV) and the arc has finally been formed with loads of side complications. More fun, mystery added, horror added and of course more angst.

**I would like to thank KatieGallagherDare, nahama, neslihan13ismar and grummyrayv2010 for showing interest to my story!**

Don't forget to review please and tell me what you think about it. I'll keep nagging you like an old bat.

Everyone,

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Artemis**

I still haven't met him. I haven't met anyone, not even a house elf. Breakfast and dinner are always magically there after I take a shower and right before I wake up. Perhaps he ordered them to stay away from me. Now I just eat, look outside and sleep. Not exactly my first choice for how to spend my youthful years.

It's probably not the time to still be in bed, however I grow quiet when I lay awake and listen to the wind blowing against the windows. It's either November or December, because the first snowflakes fell from the grey sky a couple days ago. Christmas is most likely just around the corner.

The remembrance of my first Christmas captured in the manor is crystal clear. It was the time when he started to come by and gave me a book to read. From the Malfoy library, he said, and then left without a glance back. I read my favourite book title 'Hogwarts, A History' first edition. I never had the chance to ask how he knew.

My eyes open in alarm when I suddenly hear someone close the door with hastiness. I swallow at the thought of another venomous intruder; a Death eater.

I lay still and hold my breath, trying to hear the way his footsteps move; slowly, uncertain and with precautions. I fist the ends of my soft emerald silk pillow, in case I can save some time by disorientating the meddler. His footfalls stop right next to my bed; his breathing is heavy when the silence is deafening. The time ticks away. There's no movement at all.

Until the shadow of his hand on my pillow gives me the right signal to smash him on the head, the feathers scatter around us. As a reflex I jump to the end of the bed, to try and find a lethal 'weapon', besides the knife Malfoy has so kindly taken away.

However he tightly binds me with his strong arms. I try to scream but his hand has already covered my mouth. With all my might I try to struggle my way out. When that doesn't work I head butt him on the front.

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione! It's me." I gasp when I recognise that voice.

His blue eyes travel up and down. My hand covers my open mouth in surprise.

"Ron!" I cry as he holds his nose in pain.

"I think you broke my nose."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. At least I know what Malfoy has gone through."

I couldn't hold my smile. Typical Ron, making a joke at a time like this. He mumbles a quick thank you when I set his nose straight again using his wand. His arms suddenly encircle around my waist; close and strong. My tears start to well up as soon as I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses me on my forehead while his hand goes up and down to stroke my hair.

"Hermione, we need to get going. The others are waiting for us, we don't have much time." He whispers.

"How?"

"Before I reached you, the others ambushed the other side of the manor to try and free the other prisoners. We knew you weren't with the others."

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to escape."

Ron takes out a small vial out of his pocket. It's brilliant; I recognise the colour of the liquid immediately, my first individual and successful brew. He nods and with one chug he drinks it all down. His skin starts to boil and changes into the victim; Adrian Pucey.

"Let's go, before it wears off or the unconscious wakes up." I try my very best to match to his quick strides while his hand holds mine. However the warmth of the touch that courses through my hand confuses me. My saviour's gaze is extremely focused on the way before him, even if he looks like Adrian Pucey and tries to act normal. Anyone can clearly see that he's under high stress.

"Pucey." I abruptly stop. The voice that I can recognise among anyone; Theodore Nott, the intruder and the rapist. I close my eyes and take a deep intake of air.

_It has never occurred to me that anyone can walk into t__he room, well of course except for him._

_On that day I was rudely awakened by someone grabbing me by the throat. He then covered my mouth so I couldn't make any noise, demanding me to do whatever he says. I bit him hard on his hand, which gave me enough t__ime to escape from his grasp. Nott snarled in pain, but only briefly as he took a handful of my hair with his other hand. He smashed me hard on the bed, cursing all the way down._

"_You'll pay for that, bitch!"_

"_I'm disappointed in you, Theo. Are you not a wizard? I can hear your screams downstairs. Muffliato."_

_I looked at him for help; however his eyes were fixated on Nott. I freed myself while I tried to protect my dignity, or what was left of it, with the blankets. I saw how Nott rose, both men have sta__rted a staring contest._

"_I wonder what the Dark Lord will say when he knows that you keep the mudblood in your room." Nott smirked._

"_I wonder what the Dark Lord will say when he knows that you came into my room for the mudblood." His smirk faltered as hi__s eyes blinked hatefully. Slowly his smirk turned into a sneer._

"_Be warned, Malfoy. You better don't make any mistake as long as I'm here." He eyed him for a moment, before he strode to the exit and slammed the door shut._

_I knew his eyes were now gazing at me; subconsciously__ I wrapped the blankets tighter around myself. My eyes avoided his at all cost._

_I shuddered when I heard the crashing sound of a chair, tingling noise of glasses hitting the ground, his huffing and his anger spread throughout the who__le room. I saw blood spilled on my blankets, his bloody hand on my throat and his furious grey eyes. I hitched as I tried to breathe; my heart was breaking its own beating record. I stood still, until I felt his grasp losing its intensity. His hand slid ov__er my cheek to my front and lastly my lips, painting it all red._

"_Nobody threaten me! I'll make you all pay." He hissed close to my ear. "Starting with you, mudblood."_

I let my breath out when I open my eyes. Theodore Nott stares intently at me, before his gaze trails to Pucey.

"Where are you going, Pussy?" He leers. Ron balls his fists on both side, ready to smack his smug face right there and then. I pull his robe lightly on the back, praying that Ron will hold his anger just for this once. That's when I see that Theodore's smile goes wider, almost baring his teeth like a predator. I try to stand behind Ron.

"So, Pucey." He waits a few moments, his eyes never leaving mine. "Why do you have the mudblood with you?" Ron coughs.

"We- The Dark Lord said that I need to keep her safe" Saying the words loud and clear. "Away from them. As Potter is attacking the east wing to try and free the prisoners. She will be our trump card."

"Oh really?" He chuckles inwardly. "Did Malfoy finally tell the Lord?"

"He thought it was the right moment."

"Then I must follow the Dark Lord's orders." He simpers.

"You better join the others." Ron eyes Theodore. Theodore immediately pulls his wand out.

"The Dark Lord said so." He adds quickly, but grabs his own wand in defence nonetheless.

"You do not command me, Pussy." He hissed.

"It's the Dark Lord's command."

After a moment of silence he finally turns his back to us. I sigh in relief and feel Ron is doing the same. We both look at each other as we try to continue our way out, when his voice ring us again.

"Oh**, **Pussy." He says in an evil singsong voice. Ron stops, but doesn't turn around. "I'm sure you remember that if you want to keep her 'safe'. You might need the apparation points. I hope you didn't forget they are outside the grounds of the Malfoy's estate."

With that information I turn around towards him, not understanding. But only his back is faced to me when he ambles the other way. Ron grabs my hand again as we start running.

"Oh yes, keep running." He menacingly whispers, followed by a dark snigger.

For a strange reason there's no further disturbance that blocks our path at all as we keep running. My own breathing is perfectly synchronised with every step I take. The endless dark corridor with ancient paintings flashes so fast through my sight, and even when I have resided here for a bit over two years, the whole manor sparks unfamiliarity.

"There's the door!" I abruptly bump into Ron. His finger points at the big oak front door that looks like the gate of hell. My lips slowly twitch upwards when my eyes turn to Ron with hope. His eyes shine as he grips my hand firmer. "It's almost over."

He strides to the gate with confidence and the heavy front door creaks open. The sunlight creeps inside bit by bit, making the hall a lot livelier. I automatically close my eyes when the light finally hit them. I shudder as I feel the sun ray warm my body.

"We don't have much time. The others have probably started retreating." I gaze at him, then to the outstretched hand. It's over, I'm going back home.

However when I once step through the door I get hit by a cold feeling as if I have just walk through a sort of an invisible layer of a bubble. Not understanding, my eyes wander to Ron. He looks back at me with the same in comprehensiveness, until he rudely picks up my hand.

"We must have passed through some sort of ward." He answers.

The courage sinks. My legs reject to standing and will not go anymore, while my arms hug my trembling body, knowing that the ward has probably warned the others that I'm fleeing.

"Bloody great, we can't apparate! This bloody forest also defines 'outside his estate' of course!" Ron looks around for any signs of the Death eaters.

"Hermione, we need to go further down. There's no option. Come." He shakes me by my shoulders, before he picks me up from the ground.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here. We're doing this for you, don't give up." I close my eyes and nod.

"Granger!" I gasp as I cover my ears.

"Don't you dare!" He growls.

"Hermione, now!" Ron yells. I immediately rise and follow him into the forest. Letting my feet carry me as I keep glancing back to the manor.

The twigs snap under our soles and the mud slows us on every step we take. I shriek when I see the trees following and entwining each other to form a massive wall.

"Ron, the trees!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Granger!" I yelp when I look behind and see the dark void coming closer and more visible.

"Fuck! Where's the bloody end?"

I suddenly feel the same sensation like the last time; another ward that we have passed through. However this time the sensation feels like a release, like chains that are finally broken. I screech in surprise and fall down on the blanket of leaves.

"Hermione, come on!" I see Ron's hand trying to grab me, and when I gaze back I see Malfoy's outstretched hand.

"No!" I take a deep intake of breath when I get pulled back by my shoulder.

The last thing I saw was his grey eyes, Ron's retreating hand, and unbeknownst my hand that was trying to reach for him.

Before I could stop, I let myself fall on the carpet. The tears start to well up when I feel his cold hand under my chin, raising it to meet his arctic eyes. His rough ring with a black stone and an engraved silver letter 'M' trails the tear stains of my cheeks. One side of his mouth goes up.

"Got you."

* * *

A/N What do you think? Warnings of 'M' will be told beforehand in the following chapters.

Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback as I'm still learning how to write.


End file.
